Heavy
by hepster
Summary: A little hot 'n heavy, but nothing R rated. Set a few months after the Mystery Incorporated finale.


He slammed her against the wall of the van, lips ravaging the side of her neck as his hands wrapped around her waist. He needed to hold her close, to make sure that she wouldn't slip away from him like she had so long ago. She tasted just as sweet as she always had, the scent of lavender and cherry blossoms filling his lungs, satisfying him completely. Her skin was so crazy soft against his own, he had no idea what kind of science or magic or whatever she did to make it that smooth.

Even though they hadn't been…(he gulped) really physical when they'd dated before, he couldn't deny that V had always been really attractive. Maybe not Daphne beautiful, but she was gorgeous in her own way; she was so passionate about everything that she did and it made her glow and her hair was so awesome and her eyes were awesome and everything about her was just…awesome.

Suddenly, he was the one backed up against the cool metal of the Mystery Machine. She ran her slender hands through the tangle of his hair, the way that made shivers run down his spine more than when some monster was chasing him down the block. Worse yet was that awful way she teased him with her breath against his ear before running her lips down the veins in his neck and back up to the side of his mouth, never quite touching his lips because she always had to be the one in charge and he loved it when she did, so he wasn't going to complain.

He wasn't going to let her take the lead completely though, not after his non existent courage managed to come out from hiding and make him bolder than he used to be. She had always wanted him to be more intimate with her, but he'd been too nervous to do anything; the fear of being caught conflicted with his desire to be with her.

Except now, Daphne and Freddy had come to terms with their feelings for each other and Scooby was in his own relationship. They knew how to balance time to still be best buds and his canine friend had his own time for Nova. It wasn't that hard to manage when you didn't have to lie about it. And for what? To break the heart of the one girl you really care about like, a lot because you were afraid of nothing, really.

He pulled her closer to him, arms still embedded into the fabric of her sweater, and held her there for a just a moment, before he picked her up just enough for her to lose her balance and be forced to lean all of her weight against him. She let out a small gasp of "jinkies", her soft hazel eyes staring into his. Like she couldn't believe he would be so daring with her like this. He couldn't really believe it either, but he figured he might as well go with it before he chickened out.

Neither one of them moved for a moment; they simply gazed at each with half shut eyes and heavy breathes, the skin of their lips touching just enough for their tastes to mingle ever so slightly. It was nice, to be like this here, with her.

She spoke quietly under her breath. "Are you sure about…this?"

His grip loosened around her enough that she could pull away from him if she wanted to, but she stayed put. Her body tensed up against him, and all of the anger and hurt she must have felt when he had left her seemed to come rushing back into her veins. He had been an idiot. He still was an idiot, but he wasn't going to be one when it came to her.

No way, not this time.

"Totally."

He rushed forward to close the small space between them, finally kissing her fully after way too long. Instead of protesting, she collapsed into him completely and he did the same with her and they were just completely consumed by each other and it was incredible. They were embracing each other so deeply, so passionately, that he couldn't tell where her lips started and his lips ended. It wasn't enough though. Not after so long.

Quickly, he moved his hands from around her and slid them up to caress the sides of her face, so he could pull them closer together. The pads of his thumbs ran over the line of freckles that dotted her cheeks, as if he were reading the braille of her skin.

He must have done something right, with the way that she moved her arms down to his neck and lifted her feet off of the ground, causing him to fall back against the opposite wall of the van and slid down to the floor. Although it was just a bit awkward, they both laughed softly at how carried away they were getting. Not that it mattered; at this point, it was safe to say that they both enjoyed going off the deep end with each other.

She brought him out of his thoughts with a gentle kiss before slowly pulling away, dragging him back with her. His eyes met hers again, and this time, she was smiling coyly and he couldn't help but grin back at her. They fell back into each other, limbs tangling together, but fitting perfectly.

He kissed her one, two, three, times quickly, to make sure that he had enough air to do to her what he'd always been too terrified to do, but she loved: he kissed her longer this time, focusing on that bottom lip of hers that always pouted every time she got mad (especially at him) or worried or frustrated. She wrapped his hair around her fingers, they way that she did every time they had been like this with each other.

Obviously, she was happy right now. At least, he thought she was, but he hoped he didn't mess it up like he always had a tendency to do. Before he could lose his confidence, he leaned the both of them closer to the carpeted floor, biting gently at the mouth he'd come to know and love and slightly fear. He didn't know if he was doing it right or if he'd just done something really dumb or-

She moaned softly, just at the back of her throat. He could feel it through his skin and his ears and he couldn't believe he'd actually just done that and she liked it and it was completely and utterly awesome. She pulled him closer and he pulled her closer until they were embracing again and enjoying this moment they were having with each other.

It took them a while, but they someone managed to pull their lips apart and hold each other closely. He leaned his back against the side of the Mystery Machine and she lay against him, with her heart beating against his and her breath blowing gently through the fabric of his shirt. Her hands rested alongside her cheek on his chest. His arm was still wrapped around her waist, fingers tracing the small of her back.

They still had a lot of work to do. But he wanted to try with her, for real this time.

He coughed, to break the comfortable silence. "So…does this like, mean what I think it means?"

"Hmn." She glanced up at him, deadpan, and he froze, knowing that he had asked way too much from her. Oh boy.

"As long as if you dump me, you do it for a real reason, then yeah, we're good," she smiled that slightly shy grin that she saved just for him and he felt a relief wash over him that was better than All You Can Gorge Night at the Bloody Stake.

"Like, I don't think we need to worry about that…" he leaned closer to her.

She leaned closer to him. "Me either…"

And they kissed once more and he knew with every fiber of his being that he was going to make it work with her this time. He could feel it from her too, that she wanted them to be like this as much as he did, and when they broke apart and lay against each other, they would do things right this time.

But for right now, he was content relaxing with the most awesome girl on the planet.


End file.
